


Improvizáció

by Moonwanderer



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending, investigation night, matsuda is a cinnamon roll, sleeping
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Csak egy vicces kis szösszenet a nyomozás kezdeti szakaszából.





	Improvizáció

**Author's Note:**

> Az alaptörténet és a karakterek nem sajátok, stb.,stb.,...

Matsuda igazat mondott, egyszer tényleg rajtakapta Ryuzakit, amint a székében ülve szunyókál.

Azon az éjszakán ő volt a soros „ügyeletet vállalni”, ahogy egymás közt nevezték, és épp egészségügyi sétájáról tért vissza a terembe, ahol csupán a monitorok hideg villódzása várt reá.

Az igazat megvallva először fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a detektív elbóbiskolt, a fiatalember ugyanabban a kényelmetlen pózban gubbasztott a székén, ami lassan a védjegyévé vált. Még mondott is neki valamit, ahogy közeledett feléje, és akkor kezdett éledezni benne a gyanú, amikor a detektív még a szokásosnál is jobban ignorálta. Amint odaért mellé, gyanúja beigazolódni látszott, Ryuzaki szeme csukva, feje enyhén félrebillent, légzésének üteme az álom ritmusához igazodott.

Pár percig tanácstalanul álldogált mellette, vajon felköltse-e, vagy hagyja csak pihenni, ám amíg tanakodott, a kérdés megoldotta magát. A detektív egyszer csak megrándult, és egy szolid horkantással majdhogynem haptákba vágta magát. Szemei tágra nyíltak, a hatalmas íriszekben visszatükröződött a monitorok sápadt kék fénye.

Kissé még álomittas tekintete a mellette álló, összerezzenő alakra vándorolt.

"Qua? Watari? S’il vous plait…" És itt egy olyan mondat következett, ami már meghaladta a fiatal rendőr francia tudását. Matsuda egy pillanatra zavarba jött, és remélte, hogy a kérdést megismétlik, de Ryuzaki szemmel láthatóan nem volt tudatában annak, hol is van pontosan, és kihez is intézte az előbbi szavakat.

Kénytelen volt hát magától rájönni, mit is várnak tőle. Bár a nyelvet nem beszélte, a hangsúly azért ismerős volt.

Bólintott, és magán érezve az átható pillantást, megindult a „konyha” irányába, majd egy csésze gőzölgő kávéval tért vissza nemsokára.

Úgy gondolta, improvizál, és megteszi azt, amit a híres detektív a leggyakrabban vár tőle. Akkorát nem tévedhet vele, nemigaz?

A halk, de elégedett szürcsölés erősítette meg teóriáját.


End file.
